degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fitz4Life/Degrassi Drama: Chapter 6
Chapter 6: Characters: Bianca, Fitz, Adam, Clare, Owen, Eli “Dude you can’t be serious!” Eli said to Adam. “I am man,” Adam said. “And what is the point of this exactly?” Clare asked confused. “Fine I’ll say it again,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “Fitz doesn’t wanna be by Bianca anymore so Bianca asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend and get Fitz jealous so he can finally admit he likes her,” Adam said fixing his hat. “But she’s the one who told everyone your secret,” Clare pointed out. “Yea man, helping out this slut is too risky, there’s always a consequence at the end,” Eli added. “Like I said man the girls hot, you can’t let those type of girls slip away,” Adam said winking. “My player right here!” Eli shouted and gave him a knuckle pound. “Uhh boys will be boys,” Clare said walking to her next class. “Hey Adam you got the plan at lunch right?” Bianca asked winking. “Sure do, see ya there,” Adam said winking back. “Did you guys just wink at each other?” Owen said while he was passing through. “You know what I don’t even wanna know,” He said pretending to gag. “Yea I’m with Owen on that one,” Eli said walking away to his class. Forty minutes later the bell rung. Bianca signaled Adam to come sit at her table along with Owen, Fitz, and the other bullies. “What the hell is this?” Fitz said sitting down at the table. “What’s what?” Bianca said in an attitude way. “Why is that here?” Fitz asked. “First of all, I’m a he and second of all it’s a free Country Mark, I believe you told me that in the past,” Adam said winking. Fitz studied Adam carefully and looked over at Bee. “Whatever,” Fitz said. Owen sat down and starred at Adam. “Nice it’s not like this table is crowded anyway,” Owen said in sarcasm. “This shit is disgusting,” Owen said taking a bite of his pizza. “Then why are you eating it asshole? Fitz asked. Owen shrugged while chewing. “So Adam and I are going out!” Bianca said happily. Fitz stared at Bianca like he saw ten hairy guys in their underwear. Owen started chocking on his food. He kept coughing and coughing. One person at the table did the Heimlich maneuver and a piece of burger kept flying out. “Wow nice job Bee, you almost killed Owen,” Fitz said. “This is all your fault,” Bee said. “How?!” Fitz said. “You keep stressing me out over the incident yesterday at lunch with Saint Clare!” Bianca said. “You don’t realize that I need you in my life! You and Owen are the only ones I trust in my life. My mom is a fuckin alcoholic and she’s always at the bar every night for the whole night! My brother is in jail! My dad died last year! So I can’t afford to lose anyone anymore!” Bianca said crying. “I didn’t Bee.” Fitz said sadly because he knew he just broke her heart. Bianca walked out. “Bianca are you ok?” Adam asked following her. “If there’s no me, there’s no more drama right?” Bianca said. “Bee don’t..,” Adam said. Bianca walked home, she didn’t give a shit what the principal would say now. “It’s for the best. Now how should I do this?” She said to herself. Comments are appreciated! Category:Blog posts